It's a Wonderful, Magical world
by psychored1911
Summary: When the trip to Kyoto takes an unplanned stop in Shibuya, Negi enters the reapers' game. Can a certain proxy help him survive? My first fic so please don't flame me, Enjoy and review. rated T to be safe, for slight language and slight suggestive themes.
1. introductions and the reapers' game

It's a wonderful, magical world

By psychored1911

A Negima and World Ends With You crossover

When the trip to Kyoto takes an unplanned stop in Shibuya, Negi gets forced into the reaper's game. Can a certain proxy help him survive? Read and find out.

This is directly before the Kyoto arc and a few months after World Ends You. Actually it was a detour before going to Kyoto. Just read and find out. Might be OOC. Working title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or World ends with you. They probably won't be as good as they are today if I did own them

Chapter 1: introductions and the reaper's game

**In the train car where class 3-A was in.**

"Okay girls," Negi announced in excitement "In a few hours we will be in Kyoto!" his reply was squeals of excitement by the class. "I take it that you are all very excited!"

"This is going to be the best field trip ever!" Makie shouted.

"I agree, this is going to be the best field trip in 3-A history!" Ayaka replied.

"And maybe I can find out what happened to my father," Negi thought "He has to be there somewhere."

"Don't worry bro," Camo reassured him, standing on Negi's shoulder "He's out there somewhere."

His thoughts were interrupted when the train went to sudden stop, tossing everyone standing up, which was basically all of 3-A, into the air, leaving all of 3-A in a jumbled up pile of body parts.

"That hurt." The Narutaki twins moaned.

"Ow," Asuna muttered "what the hell just happened?"

Negi managed to untangle himself and looked out the window "Hey Asuna," he asked "is there supposed to be a dog statue outside the Kyoto station?"

Huh?" Asuna managed to untangle herself from the group and looked out the window "that can't be right, that's supposed to be in Shibuya."

"Then why is there a dog statue right outside the station?" Negi asked innocently. Sure enough, there was a dog statue right outside the window. Another thing that was noticed was that here was a huge train wreck in front of them.

"Oh this might be a problem." Negi muttered.

**A few minutes later, outside the train, Statue of Hachiko**

What do you mean you can't get this fixed until 9 days later?" Nitta roared in disbelief. While he was arguing with the railway repairman, class 3-A were sightseeing around Shibuya.

"This is the fabled statue of Hachiko," Yue looked at the statue while drinking some mystery liquid "Legend says that Hachiko was a loyal dog that always greeted its master every day when he came from work. One day the master died during work, and Hachiko died waiting for his master's return. This statue is now used as a meeting place for friends and as a memorial for his legendary loyalty to his master."

"Wow Yue," Negi looked at her in awe "How did you know that?"

"I found it while reading Nodoka's legends of Shibuya book." Yue replied. Nodoka pulled out a book with a skull decal on it "I-it's true," Nodoka replied "T-there's all sorts of legends in here, including a river running under the city and a game with the prize is a second chance of life."

"Yeah, like that will happen!" Sakurako said from behind her.

A few minutes later, Nitta finished talking to the train repairman and approached the group "Negi, can I talk to you for a second?" he whispered before pulling Negi away from the group "The repairman over there said that he needs 9 days to repair the wreck, So I made a call with Konoemon and he says that we have to have to stay here until they get the station up and running again. I need you to keep your class occupied for 9 days, okay?" he asked.

Negi thought about it for a moment before saying "Okay!" and turning to the class "Okay girls, the train's out so we have to stay in Shibuya for the time being." His reply from the girls was squeals of excitement. Turning his attention from the group he continued "I expect your best behavior from all of you and-"

"Um, Negi," Nitta interrupted "They left as soon as you said "We have to stay in Shibuya for the time being"." Negi turned around and saw his entire class gone.

"What the?" Negi exclaimed "Where did they go?"

"Well, don't just stand there, find them!" Nitta barked at Negi, who ran towards the scramble crossing.

**Shibu dep't store **

"Hey Asuna," Konoka said walking alongside her "Don't you think we should have brought Negi along with us?"

What are you talking about Konoka?" Asuna said while raising some kid's arm "He's right here."

"Um, Asuna," Konoka sweatdropped "That's not Negi."

Asuna looked at the kid she was holding and realized it was not Negi. Who she was holding was a blonde haired girl 10-12 years old wearing clothes a few sizes too large.

"Whoops." Was all Asuna was could say before falling over in embarrassment.

Konoka approached the girl and said "Why hello little girl, I'm sorry that my friend here took you by mistake. My name is Konoka and she is Asuna. What's your name?"

"My name's Rhyme." The girl said politely. "I'm pretty sure you mistook me for the boy with the staff on his back."

"Yep, that's him alright." Konoka said with a bubbly grin "Do you know where he is?"

"Well I do, but my brother will be mad that you for accidentally taking me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yo, why the hell did you take my sister?" a voice yelled.

Asuna, Konoka and Rhyme turned to the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a 15 year old boy with skater apparel with an angry look on his face.

"Beat!" Rhyme explained

"YOU!" Beat shouted and picked Asuna up by the collar "You took my sister, ya frigging' jackass!"

"Look, it was just an accident." Asuna tried to explain but Beat was too angry to listen.

"DAT'S NO EXCUSE!" he shouted before punching Asuna in the gut.

"Oh, you're just begging for a fight aren't ya?" Asuna roared before pulling Beat into a fight cloud.

"Please excuse him," Rhyme sweatdropped "he always does this."

"It's okay," Konoka also sweatdropped "she does this too."

**Back with Negi, in the Scramble**

"How does someone lose an entire class in 5 minutes?" Camo asked inside Negi's pocket.

"I don't know." Negi said while looking around. He was hopelessly lost. "Waah, I'm completely lost." He cried while dropping to the ground, sobbing.

"Hey kid, you alright?" a voice asked. Negi looked up and saw a 15 year old boy with orange hair in purple apparel and headphones.

"I… I…," Negi started crying again, causing a scene.

"Hey Neku," a voice called. The teen turned and saw a 15 year old girl with a stuffed cat and glasses approached him. As she approached them, she stared at Negi for a moment and said "Why did you make the kid cry?"

"It wasn't my fault!"The boy shouted

**A few minutes later, WildKat Café**

"So you're a teacher, huh?" the boy sat down, somewhat not believing Negi's story.

"Yes, it's true." Negi dug into his pockets and showed them his teaching license.

"Wow, you must be one of those child prodigies." The girl said, looking at the license in awe.

"Yes, I am uh…" Negi realized he did not know their names.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My name's Shiki Misaki and he is Neku Sakuraba." She said, pointing to herself and the boy next to her.

"My name is Negi Springfield." Negi introduced himself.

As they were talking, a man around his 30s walked down the stairs, looking at the group "*yawn* Hey Phones, who's the kid with the stick?"

"Phones." Negi and Camo snickered under their breath.

"Quit calling me that Mr. H." Neku said to the man while walking up to him.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Shiki stood up and went up to them "Negi, this is Mr. Hanemoka, the owner of this café, but we like to call him Mr. H. Mr. H., this is Negi Springfield."  
"Nice to meet you shrimp." Mr. H said casually.

"Shrimp?" Negi repeated, slightly offended "Please don't call me that."

"Hmm," Mr. Hanemoka made a small laugh "Okay, Shrimp. So guys, what's he here for? I mean, he can't order coffee at his age, can he?"

"_He's worried about that?" _Neku thought "Mr. H, Negi here says he is a teacher, and apparently he lost his class and…," He noticed that Hanemoka wasn't staring at them with a weird look on his face "Mr. H?"

Mr. Hanemoka snapped himself back to reality "Oh sorry Phones, I was noticing how you and Shrimp sort of look like each other."

"Excuse me?" Negi and Neku said in unison.

"Well," Mr. H started "Both of you have that orange hair, you both are short, have those long monkey arms and you…"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Negi screamed. "EXCUSE ME?" Neku shouted, extremely offended.

"Anyway," Mr. H was trying to avoid their wrath "How does a teacher lose his entire class?"

"Well I Ah," Negi felt a sneeze come about "Ah, Ah," he turned to Shiki "ACHOO!" he sneezed, stripping Shiki to her underwear.

"AAUUGGHH!" Shiki screamed. Neku, Hanemoka, and Negi turned away with red faces.

"Okay here's the plan," Mr. H made a group huddle with the other two boys "I'll go and get Shiki some clothes, while you show Negi here around and help him find his class." Neku took Negi's arm and bolted out the door while Mr. H went to the nearest clothing store. Shiki, on the other hand, stood in Wildkat in her underwear.

**Back with Rhyme and Konoka in Cadoi City**

"… and that's what happened." Asuna finished.

"Do you understand now Beat?" Rhyme gave a stern look to her brother.

"… Yes sis," Beat mumbled. He noticed Asuna was shivering for a second "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." But in Asuna's mind, she was pretty sure that Negi stripped some poor girl.

"So you guys lost your teacher, huh?" Beat said, slightly confused on the situation.

"So will you help us find him?" Konoka asked.

"Sure, we don't have anything else to do, right Beat?" Rhyme glanced at her brother with puppy dog eyes.

"No sis," Beat replied, he really couldn't say no to his sister, especially with puppy dog eyes.

"Good, let's go." Rhyme started walking toward the scramble.

"Hey, wait up." Beat got on his skateboard and went in after her.

"What about us?" Konoka and Asuna yelled before running after them.

**Back with Negi and Neku, outside Cat street**

"I wonder how Shiki's clothes ripped." Neku pondered.

"I don't know." Negi lied. He did not want Neku to know he done it. As they were walking, Neku noticed that there was a green light and stopped, Negi, on the other hand kept, walking.

"Hey Kid, stop!" Neku yelled, but his voice couldn't get over the noise of a speeding car "Oh no." He watched as the car quickly approached Negi.

"Bro look out!" Camo yelled as he noticed the car speeding towards them. Negi noticed and quickly, without noticing his surroundings, he grabbed his staff, chanted a short spell and sent the oncoming car flying.

Neku stared at Negi for a moment "What. The. Hell."

Negi noticed Neku watched the whole scene. "This isn't what it looks like!" He waited for Neku to answer but instead, he was observing him.

Finally, he said "That's odd; no pin." Negi was baffled, what would a pin have to do with his magic?

Both of their trains of thought were interrupted when they heard clapping a few yards away "Not bad, a mage. If I add one to my game, who knows what the results might be." The clapper turned out to be a 15 year old with long gray hair and a gray t-shirt and slim pants.

"Joshua," Neku gritted his teeth "What the hell do you want?"

Joshua did not answer. Instead he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Negi "Die."

Neku quickly grabbed Negi and shouted "RUN!" As they ran away from Joshua.

*Bang* *Bang*

**The Next Day**

Negi woke up in the scramble. He was holding up a pin with a strange skull decal on it. He heard a ring coming from his pockets. He dug into his pockets and found a cell phone with a message inside. The message read- _**Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Complete or face erasure –the reapers.**_

Okay this is my first story so please don't flame,sue, or hate me, just read and enjoy. give me another 2 weeks or so to update. I will accept any corrections since I was pretty bad in english class to begin with.


	2. Adding new players

It's a Wonderful, Magical World

Chapter 2: Adding new players

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or World Ends With you. They would probably suck if I did.

Special thanks to runewizarddd for giving me these ideas for the fic, and giving me some corrections. You rock dude.

The same day Negi and Neku died.

**Konoka and Rhyme, Miyashita Park**

"Negi, where are you?" Konoka called out. She approached a passerby and said "have you seen a 10-year-old with a green suit and a staff?" the passerby shook his head and kept walking.

"Ah, this is hopeless; we're never going to find him in a city this big!" Asuna shouted. She looked at Rhyme, who was now holding a megaphone "What are you doing with that megaphone?"

"Well, I thought if we use this megaphone, we could attract his attention." Rhyme replied. She pressed a button and it blurted out –SINE! COSINE! TANGENT!-

'Bwaah!" Beat jumped in surprise "What the- Rhyme!"

"Whoops," Rhyme sweatdropped "Wrong button." She looked at the megaphone again "how do you use this thing?"

"Um," Asuna sweatdropped "what the hell just happened?"

"The megaphone used to belong to some freak that was crazy about math," Beat sighed "Even though he's gone, it still freaks me out."

"Shouldn't we be finding Negi?" Asuna shouted before feeling a rodent climb up her leg "Eek, what just climbed up my legs?" not realizing it was Camo.

"Hey Asuna, it's me! Negi has-," he was interrupted when he saw Beat grabbing his skateboard and taking up a batting stance.

"I got it!" Beat swung it and hit Asuna with his board, narrowly avoiding Camo.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted in pain before punching Beat back. Beat got enraged and pulled Asuna into a fight cloud. Meanwhile, Camo quickly bolted towards Konoka and Rhyme.

"Hmm," Konoka took a notice of Camo "Hey, that's Negi's pet ermine!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Beat and Asuna stopped fighting for a sec to look at Camo, but Beat gave Asuna a sucker punch and resumed their fighting.

"Oh, is that so," Rhyme thought. She wondered if her scanning could go to animals. She picked up a player pin from her pocket and activated it.

"_Must beat up… Beat," _Asuna thought. Not that one.

"_Must beat up… Asuna,"_ Beat thought. Not that one either.

"_Why is Rhyme looking at Negi's pet like that?"_ Konoka thought. Not this one.

"_Why is this chic looking at me? I know I look good but still," _Camo thought. Rhyme froze, finally finding the ermine's thoughts. She continued reading _"Okay I got this chic's attention, but how am I supposed to make them follow?"_

"I think this rat wants us to follow it" Rhyme finally spoke out, getting the attention of everyone, including Camo.

"_Okay, I think this chic just read my mind." _Camo thought _"Now where's that place with the café?"_

"He's at Cat Street!" Rhyme exclaimed. She quickly broke up Beat and Asuna and ran towards Cat Street.

"Hey wait up!" Asuna, Beat, Konoka, and Camo ran after her.

"_Yep, that chic definitely read my mind."_ Camo thought.

**Over at Cat street**

"Josh, why did you do it?" Mr. Hanemoka complained, going over to Negi's and Neku's corpses.

Joshua shrugged "There hasn't been a mage in this game for so long I wanted to jump at it."

"Well, you could at least help us bring their bodies in the café!" Shiki complained, trying to carry Negi's body. "Why the heck is this kid so heavy?"

Joshua was about to speak up before he heard Rhyme's voice "Mr. H!"

The 3 turned towards Rhyme, followed by Beat, Asuna, and Konoka.

"Hey, I told you to wait u-," Asuna started, but she took notice of Negi's dead body. She collapsed on her knees, saying "What happened?" Konoka took notice and started crying.

"Some wild gunman ran over, shot the two, and then ran away." Joshua lied.

There was silence among the group, except Konoka's crying. Finally, Beat spoke up "Shouldn't we bring the bodies in before the fuzz (police) shows up?"

The group quickly got out of their mourning and brought the bodies into the WildKat café, but not before Joshua put up a sign that says "We do funerals" in front of the café (A/N: he did that so no one passing by would question the bodies).

**Meanwhile, back at the Statue of Hachiko**

Nitta finally got all of 3-A (well most of it) into a bus from Mahora. "Okay 3-A, since the station is down, the trip will be postponed until further notice. Therefore, we are going back to Mahora until then." He announced.

"AWW!" all of 3-A moaned.

"Hey wait," Makie started "Negi, Asuna, and Konoka aren't here yet." Causing all of 3-A to uproar in panic.

"Hey settle down!" Nitta shouted, but it was impossible to get over one of 3-A's panic except-

"SINE! COSINE! TANGENT!" a voice blurted out from a megaphone. The class stopped and turned towards Joshua, who suddenly appeared on the bus (because he can).

"You should calm down; I can hear you from Cat Street." Joshua said calmly, ignoring the stares from the class.

"Who are you?" Nitta demanded.

Joshua looked offended "You shouldn't talk that way towards Shibuya's mayor (by mayor he means composer)."

"EH?"All of 3-A gasped.

Ignoring them, Joshua continued "The people in question are helping me with something, so you need not worry." Joshua started going out the door.

"Hey wait a minute," Ayaka followed him out the door, but he was gone. "How did he do that?"

Nitta pulled her into the bus and yelled "Don't go out!"

"Um, sir," Fei Ku started "Chao's gone too."

"What?"

**Back at Cat street**

After introductions, the group sat down for some coffee.

"Hey Shiki," Rhyme said "Were you wearing that earlier?" noticing her change in outfit.

"Hmm, oh this? I had to get some new clothes since some freak wind tore my clothes away." Shiki replied.

Asuna slammed her head on the table before walking towards the bathroom. In there, she shouted "Damn you Negi, if you weren't dead, I would kill you myself!" and flushed the toilet. When she came out, everyone took a step back and sweatdropped.

"Anyway, are you sure that's he can still get back?" Konoka asked.

Mr. H. shrugged "Sure, just give him a week and he'll turn up eventually."

"A WEEK?" Asuna shouted "We can't stay here for a week!"

"Yes you can." Joshua showed up, along with Chao by his side.

The group stared at both him and Chao as they walked in.

"Chao, what are you doing here?" Konoka asked.

"I work for Joshua here." Chao replied, who suddenly appeared behind them, grabbing her and Asuna by the collar "And we can help you make sure that they are okay."

"Like this," Joshua pulled out his gun "Die." But before he could pull the trigger, Beat swatted it away with his board. With this confusion, Asuna and Konoka, managed to slip out of Chao's grip and ran out the door. Everyone else stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry, they won't get far." Joshua pulled out his phone, quickly tapped a few keys and pressed SEND. Within a second, a loud crash came from outside, and everyone knew they were gone.

"You should get their bodies out of there before the cops arrive." Joshua said as he and Chao walked out the door. After they left, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki and Mr. H went outside and collected their dead bodies.

**A few hours later, Mahora Academy**

"Okay everyone, you are back at Mahora," Nitta announced "Now all of you go back to your dorms and-," he noticed that all of 3-A has disappeared.

"WHAT THE?"

Author's note: well that took me longer than I expected but I finally finished chapter 2. I would personally like to thank runewizarddd for giving me some ideas. Also to all the readers, what pins should I give Neku to use (please tell me the name, psych, and brand of the pins)? I will accept any suggestions and reviews, even from anonymous readers. Please review and enjoy.


	3. Negi Day 1

It's a wonderful, Magical world

By psychored1911

Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY or Negima. If I did, this crossover would be turned into a one-shot manga in the series or a side story in the game.

Chapter 3: Negi, day 1

**Scramble crossing**

Negi looked at the phone again. He lifted it up and shouted "hey, is this anyone's phone? I think I took it by mistake!" with no reply, he reread the text **–reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Complete or face erasure- the reapers-** as he read the text, a sting was felt in his left hand. "Ow!" he shouted out in pain. He looked at his hand; a timer from 60 minutes began counting down

59:59

59:58

59:57

Negi started to panic, very scared of what's happening right now. He looked over his shoulder; noise symbols were forming behind him, turning into frog noise. "Are those frogs?" he asked before one leaped at him "Ow!" he yelled in pain "Oh it is on!" he shouted before aiming his staff at the noise "_Ras tel magister undecim spiritum aerialis vindictum factei inimicum captent!"_ (A/N: is this is or am I thinking of another spell?) He aimed his staff, but nothing happened. "What the, why can't my magic work? I can't fight without it; I have to run!' he thought before bolting towards the statue of Hachiko.

**Meanwhile, on a roof overlooking the crossing**

"Man, I thought we were on vacation." A male voice groaned.

"Ah quit complaining. Don't you wanna get some extra points?" a female voice asked.

"Well yes, but I feel bad because we have to erase some kid." He replied.

"Hey, if you have a complaint, talk to the composer."

"No way Uzuki! Remember what he did to the last person who complained?" he complained.

"Well, I guess you're right Kariya." Uzuki replied before her cell "Yashiro here."

"Um, you know how to make noise right?" a voice said from the phone "cause' I think I made some defective noise."

"What the," Uzuki sweatdropped "How does someone make a defective noise?"

"Well…"

**A few minutes later… in A-East**

"…" Uzuki and Kariya sweatdropped upon seeing what happened. Instead of actually trying to attack the players, the Noise are trying to strip them; mainly the 2 girls wearing the Mahora school uniform (A/N: you know, Asuna and Konoka).

"Umm… what did you do?" Uzuki and Kariya turned to the reaper.

"Well…" the reaper started.

**A few minutes ago**

"*yawn* where am I?" Asuna found herself on the street "Was I sleeping here the whole time?" she looked over her shoulder and saw a sleeping Konoka.

"Hey Konoka, Wake up!" Asuna went over to her and shook her awake. "WAKE UP!"

Konoka quickly woke up "Asuna? What happened yesterday?" Asuna had a gloomy look on her face "Oh right, I remember…" she started to cry "Negi's gone…" she started to cry as Asuna tried to comfort her. As she was comforting her, a ring came from her phone "hmm..?" Asuna picked up her phone. She had a text that read; **reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Complete or face erasure. The reapers-**

"Heh, yeah right! See ya spam!" Asuna deleted the text, but to her surprise (and annoyance) it was still there. "What the- DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" she frantically pressed the delete button, but of no avail; it was still there. Konoka stopped crying and looked over Asuna's shoulder "Hmm, what's that?" as they reread the text, a sting was felt on their hands "Ouch!" they cried in pain. When they checked their hands, a timer starting at 60 minutes appeared. "What the hell?" Asuna muttered under his breath. While they were looking at their hands, the reaper in question appears.

"Hmm, I guess I should erase them first." He said to himself. He picked up a pin, gathered up a few souls and poof; he had a pack of wolf noise. "Sick em'." He ordered. The noise quickly ran over towards the girls. But instead of attacking them, they were stripping them of their clothing.

"Kyaa! What's happening?" Konoka screamed. As the two were being stripped, the reaper sweatdropped "Okay, I think I messed up."

**Right now**

"… and that's what happened." The reaper explained to Uzuki and Kariya. As he was explaining this, Asuna and Konoka were still trying to stop the noise from stripping them. "Augh, why the hell no one is helping us?" Asuna screamed. As she flailed around, she hit Konoka's hand, unintentionally making a pact. As she flailed, she hit a wolf noise, sending it flying.

"What the-." Asuna punched another noise, erasing it. Grinning, she punched out the other noise. She picked up Konoka "Hey you alright?" Konoka nodded, almost driven to tears.

The reapers stopped talking and stared at the two girls. "Well, they figured out how to make a pact." Kariya yawned.

Asuna gave them a death glare that even freaked out the reapers "You can see us the whole time, yet you did nothing to help us?"

Kariya and Uzuki gulped "That guy made the noise that attacked you." They said in unison, pointing at the reaper.

"Um what's noise?" Konoka asked, a bit confused.

"The things that attacked you." Uzuki chuckled.

Asuna glared at the reaper "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Nice knowing ya." Uzuki and Kariya bolted, leaving the reaper alone, who was pounced on by Asuna.

As Asuna was killing the reaper, Konoka felt something in her pocket. She dug into it and found a player pin inside.

"Huh, what's this?" she looked at it with interest while Asuna kept beating the reaper up.

**Meanwhile, Statue of Hachiko**

Negi was running from the noise like any other ten year old would; in complete terror. As he ran, the noise encircled him, trapping him. "This is the end of me…" he thought. Before the noise could attack them, Neku charged at him, declaring "Found one!" he ran towards Negi saying "Make a pact with me, quick if you want to survive!"

"A pact?" Negi repeated (A/N: do not confuse with a pactio, a pact is a term used for partners to team up in a reaper's game, whereas a pactio is used as part of a mage's power is transferred onto a partner like teamwork. No, not a _partner, _well I do mean a partner. OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!)

"Do you accept it or not?" Neku demanded.

Negi whimpered "Yes, I accept the terms of this contract!" a white light surrounded them.

"Okay, we're ready." Neku declared "Can you fight with anything; do you have a psych?"

"Um I have my staff." Negi presented his staff.

"Fine, that will do." Neku turned towards the noise "Get ready; here they come!" He disappeared in a beam of light.

"Eh? Where'd you go?" Negi looked around for thee proxy.

_Don't worry. I'm right here. Come on, let's take out the noise. _Neku's voice echoed in his head.

"Okay, if you say so…" Negi readied his staff and chanted a spell. He aimed it and a magical bolt came flying out, hitting the noise.

"I can use my magic again." Negi thought. He aimed it again and another bolt fired out of it. In the other realm, Neku was burning, tossing and slashing at noise. Eventually, all of the Noise were erased by their teamwork.

"Phew, glad that's over." Neku reappeared behind Negi. "Hey wait a minute; you're that kid from yesterday. It's Negi right?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You're Neku." Negi recognized him from earlier "Hey, where are we?"

"Well, we're in the reaper's game; in an alternate Shibuya called the UG. We play to game to…" Neku's mood darkened "to get back our entry fee, which is something we value the most."

"So what happens if we don't play their game?" Negi asked.

"We get erased, or in this case killed."

"Ouch; sounds harsh." Negi commented.

"Well, during the game, the game master can do anything to the players; regardless of cruelty. Right now they gave us a simple job; to reach 104. And right now we have," Neku looked at his hand and a panicked look came across his face "Oh crap, we have to get there in ten minutes! Follow me!" Neku bolted towards the scramble.

"Hey wait up!" Negi ran after him.

**Meanwhile back at A-East**

"Hey where did that jerk go?" Asuna shouted, not realizing she erased him. Konoka kept looking at her text "Um Asuna, I think we should head to 104 now."

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"Because this timer is starting to scare me; it says we have 10 minutes to complete it." She replied.

Asuna sighed "Fine, let's get it over with. Um, where's 104?"

"Probably the big building with the '104' on it." Konoka pointed at the building a few blocks away.

Asuna looked puzzled "How did I miss that? Anyway, we better hurry." They started running into Dogenzaka.

**A minute later… in Dogenzaka**

Asuna and Konoka ran through Dogenzaka very quickly. But as they were about to reach 104, they hit a wall.

"OUCH!" Asuna shouted when hitting the wall.

"Isn't this the way to 104?" Konoka asked.

Before Asuna could reply, a reaper walked over and said "Pact confirmed; wall clear." And the reaper walked away.

Konoka walked over to where the wall was "Hey Asuna, the wall's gone."

"What?" Asuna felt for the wall, but it was gone. "Huh, it must be luck." She said as they proceeded towards the 104 building.

**Meanwhile, back with Negi and Neku**

Negi and Neku bolted towards the 104 building. As they got closer to the invisible wall, Neku stopped in his tracks. Unfortunately the same can't be said for Negi.

"Wait Negi!" Neku warned "Watch out there's a-." but he was too late; Negi ran headfirst into the wall "Wall."

"Ow…" Negi was rubbing his hurt head. The nearby reaper snickered at the scene.

Neku stared at the reaper for a moment before grabbing him by the collar "Look you idiot! This shrimp here isn't much, but he's my partner; SO OPEN UP THE FREAKIN' WALL!"

The reaper had a freaked out look on his face but it returned to normal after a minute "Pact confirmed; wall clear." The wall was gone and the reaper walked away.

After he left, Neku walked over to Negi, saying "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay…" in truth, Negi hit the wall pretty hard, so it really hurt.

"Don't worry, 104 is right there, let's go." Neku picked Negi up by the arm and dragged him to 104.

**At the 104 building**

Asuna and Konoka arrived at 104 about the same time as Neku did.

"Hey Asuna, the timer's gone." Konoka looked at her hand; the timer's gone.

"Hey you're right!" Asuna looked at her hand. "Maybe this is good luck." She felt something in her pocket, and found a player pin inside "Huh, what's this?" she slightly tapped it, and then hundreds of voices entered her head.

_Hey did I leave the water running? Better go back to check._

_Look, you can survive without money dude, it's just 2 days._

_Where the heck did I leave that potted plant? It was here a minute ago._

_Ah! I don't want to walk in this direction, but I can't control my legs! Help!_

_Hey you, the one reading my mind! If you think I will let you control my head you got another thing coming! I'm onto you…_

Asuna couldn't get the thoughts out of her head; the thoughts were so loud she screamed in pain.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" Konoka grew concerned for her friend. As this was happening, Neku and Negi were a few feet away, not really noticing them.

"So when the timer's gone, the mission is complete?" Negi asked

"Yep, and they usually let you have some time to relax." Neku answered. He showed him his player pin "you see this? This can be a pretty big help to you."

"What does it do?" Negi asked

"Well it can help you read minds."

"Really?" Negi was amazed on the power of the pin.

"Yeah, but if you don't focus enough, it'll be like having a radio on with all the stations on at the same time," He heard a scream. He looked over to find a screaming Asuna "Like that."

A few moments of silence passed before realizing the situation. "Okay I probably should help them." Neku walked over to Asuna and Konoka and said "Press the pin again, your scanning will stop."

Asuna did what he said and pressed the pin. Almost instantaneously, the thoughts disappeared. "Thanks…" Asuna mumbled.

Negi walked up to the two and said "Is she alright Neku?"

"Negi!" Konoka exclaimed.

Asuna looked up, saw Negi, and embraced him tightly "Negi, you're okay! Oh I'll never let you out of my sight aga-." She realized she was getting stares from Konoka, Neku and basically every player/reaper in the area.

"Umm, excuse me," Negi got himself out of Asuna's embrace.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Man did that take a load off my time. I was going to update this yesterday but I had to study for a test. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Negi day 2

It's a wonderful magical world

By psychored1911

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or Negima. You can only dream though. Wait, you can't? Darn it

Chapter 4: Negi day 2

I got a review that I messed up on this chapter, so I'm rewriting it

**Scramble crossing**

Neku woke up, dazed "*yawn* where am I?" he looked around "Hey, where'd that Negi kid go?" he looked over his shoulder and saw Negi sleeping… next to Asuna. It took Neku all his willpower not to burst into laughter, but he did take a picture to use for later blackmail. A few minutes later Asuna and Negi started to stir. Neku quickly flipped through his phone and tried faking a call.

"*Yawn* what happened last night?" Asuna looked at Negi, who was still sleeping right next to her. "YOU PERVERT!" she slugged Negi right into the ground, who to her surprise, was still sleeping. Konoka woke up shortly after the outburst.

"*Yawn* Asuna…" she looked at Negi, beaten into the ground "Asuna! What did you do to him?"

As Asuna and Konoka were getting into an argument, Neku went up to Negi and woke him up "Hey, wake up."

"Ow… my whole body hurts…" Negi moaned. Neku picked him up but heard a beep from his phone "Oh the mission's here." He dropped Negi harshly and looked at his phone. His text read- **Teach your partner and another team about the game. You have 6 days. Complete or face erasure. The reapers- **"Hmm, that's a weird mission. And six days?" Neku stated. He and the rest of the group got another beep from their phones. The new text said- **destroy the giant noise at Scramble Crossing. You have 360 minutes. Complete or face erasure. The reapers-**

Neku looked at his phone and back at the others' phone. Instead of getting a sting, they got another text on the phone. This time it read- **P.S. the noise is drawn by the brand "Gatito". **

The group felt the sting of the timer hit them. "Owww…" they muttered. They looked at Neku's phone and said "Why did you get that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I …" Neku's mood darkened "Never mind." He sighed "I guess I have to teach you guys about this game." He pulled out a blackboard from who knows where and started to write on it "If you noticed already, we are in Shibuya, but we're in an alternate Shibuya, called the UG. Any questions so far?" Negi and Konoka shook their heads, though Asuna tilted her head in confusion "Can you repeat that?"

Neku sweatdropped "Anyway, there are 2 types of people who are in the game: players and reapers." He drew a stick figure "We are the players; the people who play this game to get back their entry fees and their li-, your li-." Neku covered his mouth; he did not want to tell them, but the timer on his hand kept ticking and sighed "You guys play the game to reclaim your entry fees and your lives. All of us are dead."

The three gave Neku a look of shock "We're dead?" Negi and Konoka started to cry while Asuna collapsed to the floor. Neku walked over and said "Calm down, if we manage to beat this game we get our life back." The three of them stopped crying and continued listening to Neku.

"As I was saying," he continued "We have to play the game or we get erased. Now the people who go in our way are the reapers." He drew a picture of a stick figure with bat wings "There are 2 types of reapers; wall reapers and officer reapers. Wall reapers basically get in our way, so they make us do stuff to get them to open." He drew one with a wall then drew one with a gun "the officers are the ones you should look out for; they create the noise; the things that attacked us." He drew a frog coming out of a graffiti drawing "This is the noise; they manifest out of negative emotions. They attack the players because of the reapers' will. You can fight the noise by using your psychs; which is either manifested into pins or something else, like Negi's staff." He picked up his player pin "This is a player pin; you might not know how to use it now; but after I'm done teaching you, it can help a lot. For one, it can help you read minds-."

"Really?" Asuna interrupted, looking at her pin.

"Anyway, if you don't have enough focus, it will be like listening to the radio with all the channels on at the same time. The pin can also help you find noise." He told Asuna, Konoka and Negi to scan.

_Wow, these pills are great! No one suspects I'm 50!_

_Where was that pharmacy? The pharmacist workin' there was smokin'._

_I wanted to watch the game, but I have a date. Heck, soccer means more than a girl!_

The three scanned for noise, but there were no symbols around. They stopped scanning and said "There aren't any symbols at all."

"What?" Neku scanned the area and to his surprise, there were no noise symbols. "That doesn't make any sense; there should be at least one noise symbol out here." He thought about it for a second "Maybe if we get more Gatito stuff, we can draw that noise here."

"But first we have to get some clothes from that brand," Asuna said "Does anyone know where we can get stuff from that brand?"

Everyone face faulted then looked at Neku. "…Well, Gatito brand stuff is spread out over in several stores, but I have some Gatito stuff on me." He showed them his phones, Joshua's feather, Pi face's cap and the wizard's glasses. "This is everything from Gatito I actually have. I know someone who can get us a few pins for it. Mr. H sells some in his store in Cat Street."

"Then let's go!" Negi, Konoka and Asuna ran towards the Shibu dep't store, not noticing the wall reaper nearby.

"Wait guys," Neku warned "Stop there's a-"

*_CRASH_*

"Wall." Neku finished. He walked over to the reaper "All right, what do you want?"

"Want past this wall? Get me a New York hat from Wild Boar." The reaper said.

"Fine, come on guys." He picked up Negi, Asuna and Konoka and headed towards 104.

**In the 104 building**

Guys, wake up." Neku snapped the three awake inside the store.

"Huh? Where are we?" Asuna muttered, not noticing the shop clerk walk up to them.

"Miss, are you okay?" the clerk asked.

Asuna jumped in surprise. She whispered to Neku "How can she see us?"

"Don't worry; this is one of the few places where the UG and RG overlap. You can check by looking at a skull decal outside the store." Neku's attention shifted towards the clerk. "We don't need any help, but thanks anyways." The clerk nodded and walked away.

"Okay, the Wild Boar department should be over there." Neku said as they walked over to the store. As they looked around the store, Negi spotted the hat on a rack. He tried to reach it, he fell on his butt. When he tried to reach it again, a 15 year old girl approached him, grabbed the hat and handed it to him.

"Here you go. But if you want to match that hat with your clothes, you also have to change brands to Wild Boar rather than that Pegaso suit. Understand?" the girl said.

Before Negi could say anything, Neku approached him saying "Did you find the hat yet?" he then turned to the girl, who apparently he recognized "Oh, Eri, what brings you here?"

"Oh," Eri recognized Neku "Neku, what brings you here, haven't seen you at school yesterday."

"You know her?" Negi pointed at Eri.

"Sure, she's a friend of mine,"

"So Neku, who's this kid anyways?" Eri looked at Negi.

"Um, um…," Neku quickly thought of a lie "He's Negi, my cousin."

"Well," Eri looked at the two "that explains the red hair, the shortness, the monkey arms and-,"

"EXCUSE ME?" Negi and Neku interjected. As they were shouting, Asuna and Konoka approached them.

"Hey, you find the hat?" they called, getting their attention.

"And who're they?" Eri asked.

"Oh, um…," Neku made a quick lie "That is Asuna and Konoka, his girlfriends."

Konoka blushed while Asuna punched Neku's head "He's joking."

"I know," Negi sweatdropped "I don't even know the scary bell-head."

"Will you stop that sick joke already, you're already scaring us!" Asuna screamed at Negi.

"Anyway," Neku turned to Eri "Do you mind explaining brands to them?"

"Sure." Eri pulled out a chalkboard and got their attentions "Okay, there are 13 brands in Shibuya. Each area in Shibuya is affected by trends set out by certain brands. You can change these trends by wearing other brands, understand?" Negi, Neku and Konoka understood, but Asuna tilted her head in confusion "Can you repeat that?"

Ignoring her, Eri looked at Neku "You need me to explain anything else?"

"Um, no that will be a- Hey look there's a sale over there!" Neku pointed behind Eri.

"What? Where?" Eri turned around and during her confusion; Neku quickly paid for the hat and dragged them out "Well I don't see- Hey where did they go?"

**Outside the 104 building**

"Now, I am going to teach you guys to fighting the UG." Neku declared to them "I don't know what Asuna's psych is, but I will figure it out. Now Asuna' touch a noise symbol." Asuna did what she was told and after touching the pin, Neku and Konoka vanished "Where did you guys go?" Asuna screamed

_*where are you Asuna?*_ Konoka's voice echoed in Asuna's head

_*Don't worry; to destroy the noise, you have to destroy them in 2 realms. Right now the both of us are in the other realm, so just focus on the noise in your realm.* Neku's voice echoed_

Asuna looked at her hands; now there was a giant sword in her hands "What the heck is this?"

_*Whatever it is, it's your psych. You have to fight with it* Neku's voice echoed_

"Okay, I get, it fight the noise with it." Asuna saw several frog and wolf noise appear in front of her. As she readied her sword, she noticed something hovering overhead. "What the heck is that?"

*What's what?* Neku's voice echoed

"It's the thing hovering over my head!" Asuna looked above her, seeing cards that look like a portrait and 3 playing cards.

*What do they look like?*

"It's a portrait of a person and 3 playing cards." Asuna answered

*Cartomancy!* Konoka exclaimed

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

*It's a type of fortune telling where you use playing cards to see a person's future.

"Oh, that makes sense." Asuna looked up at it and then at the noise "It's hard to believe they did not move yet."

*Don't worry, here they come!* Neku picked up a pyrokinesis pin and started dragging a fire over the noise

"Wow, how did you do that?" Konoka was curious on using pins

"Just hold the pin, and picture a fire. That's all there is to it. It you want to move it just picture the fire being dragged around. Now you try."

"Okay." Konoka activated the pin but it exploded in her face.

Neku blew the smoke away from his face "Okay, that's right; only I was able to use the pins; we still need to find your psych." He noticed something sticking out of Konoka's back pocket "What's that?"

Konoka took what was in her pockets out; it was a pair of fans.

"Try swinging it."

Konoka swung her fan and a huge gust came out, knocking all the noise back "Cool!"

While Neku taught Konoka how to use her psych, Asuna and Negi were having trouble figuring out the Cartomancy thing works with their fighting.

"How does this work again?" Asuna was confused, even with her knowledge of the cards from hanging around Konoka all the time

*To select a card, you just have to attack; to change the card you're selecting, change the direction of the attack, attack at a higher or lower angle* Neku's voice echoed

"How do you know this stuff?" Asuna shouted at the top of her lungs.

*Just call it personal experience and leave it at that* Neku's echoed voice murmured

"Let's try it whoever-you-are." Negi said childishly.

"Will you remember my name already?" Asuna shouted at Negi before punching him in the head.

*Whoa! Don't hit him, you are connected to your partner; if you destroy him, you destroy me!* Neku shouted.

"Fine, just help us with this thing; it's confusing!" she did a double take on the picture "What's a married woman, Konoka?"

*It's queen of diamonds* Konoka chirped

Asuna did 3 slashes before jumping back to let Negi fire a bolt at the noise. Above their heads, the picture twinkled and disappeared before changing into another picture

"Huh, why did it change?"

*You probably got it right; so it disappeared.* Neku suggested

Within seconds of fighting, all the noise was erased.

"Wow that took a lot longer than I thought it would." Asuna muttered. She looked around and the people were wearing different clothes; Neku's J of the M clothes to be exact "Whyh are people wearing different clothes; weren't they wearing something else?"

"Well," Neku started "It took only a few seconds. It only felt that way because I was teaching you guys. And when we fight the noise, we influence the people to wear different brands; like the one I'm wearing. Anyways we have the hat, so let's go."

**Scramble Crossing**

"Okay, we got the hat you wanted." Neku handed the reaper the hat.

"Objective met, wall clear." The reaper got rid of the wall

"Thanks!"

**Time skip to Cat Street**

"Mr. H where are you?" Neku slammed the door to the café open. Negi, Asuna and Konoka followed shortly.

"*Yawn* Huh, Phones, what you need?" Mr. H woke up from a nap he took earlier.

"Do you have a pin from Gatito?"

"Huh, oh sure. Here's this pin called "One jump from Eden". I'll sell it to you for 20,000 yen (Roughly 200 bucks or so)."

"20,000 yen?" Asuna yelled in outburst "There's no way we'll buy tha-."

"Okay, sure." Neku handed Mr. H some bills and Mr. H gave him the pin. Asuna, Konoka and Negi were left speechless.

"Come on, let's go." Neku used his phone to change the pins he was using before dragging them back to the Scramble.

**Scramble crossing**

"Okay that noise should be here now." Neku and Asuna scanned the area, revealing a lone, blue noise symbol.

"There it is!" Asuna and Neku touched the noise, drawing it towards them, before turning into its true form.

"Hey wait a minute! That's-." Neku couldn't finish what he was trying to say before warping away.

The noise revealed to be the first game master, Higashizawa.

"Welcome to my kitchen." He greeted before turning into his noise form, Ovis Canum.

"I'll pound you!" He started to raise his fists, looking like he was about to attack

*Quick get him! If he's attacking down here he won't notice you two attacking!* Neku's voice shouted

"Got it!" Asuna kept slashing him while Negi blasted him with his magic. In the bottom side, Neku and Konoka stayed where the noise's punches can't hurt it and started attacking with pyrokinesis supplemented with powerful gusts.

"I'll char your bones black!" The noise emitted several orbs of darkness from its mouth.

"Guys dodge the orbs they can deal a lot of damage if they reach you!" Neku shouted towards them.

"Got it!" Asuna and Negi took a defensive position while Neku dragged Konoka from the orbs. After the orbs stopped flying, the group started to attack again.

After a few minutes, the noise roared in pain "NOW WE'RE BOILING!" he started pounding on Neku's and Konoka's realm then started swiping at Asuna's and Negi's realm.

"Owowow…" Asuna mumbled in the pain "Oh this guy's going down." Not noticing the card she was using, she slammed her sword into the noise, making it stumble backwards.

Neku saw a gleam come from his pocket; he picked it up to find his fusion pin change into a pin with several arrows of light on it. He smiled "Time to end this thing!" he declared as he activated the pin

"**Ras tel Magister-" **Negi chanted.

"**Oh screw it!"** Asuna and Neku interrupted.

"…" Konoka stayed silent.

Negi and Konoka fired several volleys of arrows while Neku and Asuna went to both realms slashing all over the realms.

After they finished, the noise mumbled "Mr. Kitaniji…" before disappearing forever, dropping a single pin.

"Oh yeah, he was pwned!" Asuna gave Konoka and Negi a high-five while Neku looked at the pin. Before he can reach it, a hand swiped at the pin and took it.

"Hey, what the hell man?" he looked at the person who swiped the pin, who revealed himself to be the composer himself, Joshua.

"I'll be taking that, Neku," Joshua took another pin out and handed it to Neku "Have this pin instead."

Neku grabbed the pin and took a look at a pin and paled "You son of a -." He charged at Joshua, but got thrown back towards the group by another pair of hands.

"Ow… what did you do…?" Asuna muttered.

"My, my; looks like they are still so weak," the owner of the voice walked towards the group, who reveals herself to be Chao "Hello, I am Chao Rinshen and I am the Game Master for this week."

"Huh, Chao?" Konoka took a look at the game master "I thought you were our friend. Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Sorry Konoka, but I have to do this…" Chao's expression darkened "I'll see you at the end of the week." The two of them disappeared in the shadows.

"HEY WAIT!"

**A/N: wow, this took longer than I thought it would. I will update faster during summer break, though I will still update in the meantime. Also, Neku uses a variety of pins from several different pins: Kanesada (shockwave, J of the M), One jump from Eden (Holy field, Gatito), Queen's knight (psychokinesis, pegaso) Healing bunny (cure drink, sheep heavenly), Final pyre, all expired (pyrokinesis, dragon couture), and psych support (supply boost+, Mus rattus). I will swap the one jump from Eden with a Rhyme pin later. Please review, if I make a mistake, please correct me.**


End file.
